Problem: The image of the point with coordinates $(-3,-1)$ under the reflection across the line $y=mx+b$ is the point with coordinates $(5,3)$.  Find $m+b$.
Answer: The line of reflection is the perpendicular bisector of the segment connecting the point with its image under the reflection.  The slope of the segment is $\frac{3-(-1)}{5-(-3)}=\frac{1}{2}$.  Since the line of reflection is perpendicular, its slope, $m$, equals $-2$.  By the midpoint formula, the coordinates of the midpoint of the segment is $\left(\frac{5-3}2,\frac{3-1}2\right)=(1,1)$.   Since the line of reflection goes through this point, we have $1=(-2)(1)+b$, and so $b=3$.  Thus $m+b=\boxed{1}.$